Perks of Growing Up
by thebookofknots
Summary: Wending Darling has come back from her adventures in Neverland and still sleeps in the children's nursery. Now, at 15 her friend Jasper decides she ought to know some of the perks of having a room to herself, namely - all the more fun they can have together once she decides to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

The Perks of Growing Up

Wending Darling has come back from her adventures in Neverland and still sleeps in the children's nursery. Now, at 15 her friend Jasper decides she ought to know some of the perks of having a room to herself, namely - all the more fun they can have together once she decides to grow up.

Chapter One

"And then Tiger Lily snatched up the sword and beheaded Captain Hook, freeing all the lost boys!" Wendy said, John and Micheal cheered. Nana the dog howled and scampered around the room. "Alright, time for bed!" Their mother called from the doorway.

"Awww! But what about the story of when Timmy lost his marbles?" John asked

"Better save that one for tomorrow Johnny." Their mother said, plopping him into his bed and tucking in his sheets. Wendy straightened her dressing gown and dutifully tucked herself into bed. She closed her eyes but did not fall asleep.

The two boys had fallen fast asleep and the lamps were going out down the street. Wendy sat up on her bed and watched the darkness creep closer to her own window. Below her streetlamp the shadow of two boys could be seen. One moved on to the next streetlamp over. Wendy got up from her bed and went to the window. Suddenly a boy's face was clear and tapping on the window pane. Wendy pressed a finger to her lip to quiet him and opened the window for him.

"I knew you were coming, you needn't tap on the window so loudly!" Wendy whispered.

"Happy to see me then aren't we." The boy said.

"Well yes Jasper, but next time don't tap would you?" Wendy asked, Jasper smiled. Jasper was a boy who lived on the other side of town, the not so good part of town to put it lightly. Wendy being a girl and Jasper being so poor, neither went to school. Thus spending time with each other instead. And the two had grown too fancying the other.

"My dear Wendy Darling," Jasper whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "would you care to dance?" He mockingly swept down on one knee, hat in hand, looking up affectionately at Wendy. Wendy blushed, she took his hand, kissed it once and they began to dance. Jasper put his hand on Wendy's waist and Wendy put hers on Jaspers shoulder. They held hands and waltzed in a small square neath the moonlight from the nursery window. Both looked infatuatedly at each other, Jasper admiring Wendy's soft blue eyes and Wendy fawning over Jaspers deep chocolate skin. Jasper put his arm up and Wendy gaily spun around, her nightgown flaring up and making Jasper go hot in the face. He wrapped his arm around Wendy's waist and pulled her closer. Wendy then took large steps and soon they were waltzing in great circles round the nursery. Wendy let go of Jasper's shoulder, leaning out holding his hand, then spun into his arms and held him close. On Wendy's motion they ceased waltzing, simply swaying together to unheard music.

"Wendy, are you ever going to move from this nursery. Sleep somewhere else? Your own room perhaps?" Jasper asked after a few moments.

"No, I don't want to ever grow up. And I don't see why I should. Staying in here with the boys, why I get to tell them stories and help them with their homework. It's the only way I've learned how to read you know, and besides - what fun it is being young!" Wendy said with passion but still quiet. "Grown ups never do anything fun, it's all fussy parties and money and paper work."

"Fussy parties and money are no good eh?" Jasper questioned.

"Well of course money is good, put the endless talking about money would drive anyone with a proper imagination simply mad! And of course, no one at fussy parties dances like you do." Wendy crooned and slid her arm to her boyfriend's shoulder, holding him even closer.

"What if I told you growing up held something fun, something exciting. Something so fun you can't even compare it because there's nothing else like it. It's new, you've never done it before, and it's incredibly enjoyable." Jasper seductively whispered into Wendy's ear. Wendy's face turned red, "What is it?" she asked, excited and scared.

Jasper looked around, "Well, I can't explain here because well - you might be loud. There's no knowing how loud someone will be till they try it. And if they are, they can't stop it - there's no controlling how good you'll feel." Jasper said even more seductively. He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's it going to be?" He said, gesturing towards the window where his lamp lighter's latter awaited them.

"Yes!" Wendy said giddy with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on!" Jasper whispered. He opened the nursery window and stepped on to his lamp lighter's latter. When he was half way down Wendy followed in suit. Jasper looked up at her, she looked stunning in the moonlight and her willingness to adventure with him made him love her even more. He knew that Wendy had no idea what was in store for her, but he also vowed to love her even if she didn't go along with what he had planned. Wendy didn't know what was going to happen but anything fun with Jasper was sure to be good. Jasper hopped off his latter and checked the time on Big Ben, it was only 9:30, Wendy's parents might still be awake but Jasper had a plan for that. Wendy and Jasper held hands and crossed the lawn of the Darling's backyard to the playhouse next to Nana's dog house. Nana, of course, was asleep in the nursery but Wendy's parents didn't know that. They ducked inside the play house and Wendy embraced Jasper. "Pray thee lover but why hath thou brought us here?" She said in a mockingly Shakespearean voice, knowing Jasper adored the classics. "To slowest thou the fun one can have as a grown one, lover." Jasper snuck his hands around Wendy's waist and kissed her lips. Wendy put her arms on Jasper's shoulders and kissed him back. Jasper released from the kiss to say, "This is just the start of the fun Darling, you tell me how far you want to go." Then he resumed kissing her. They kissed for a while and then Jasper put his tongue into Wendy's mouth, widening and deepening the kiss. Wendy made a muffled noise. Jasper drew back, "Did you like that, love?" He asked,

"Yes, let me try." She french kissed him harder than before and Jasper felt her tongue wrestle with his in their conjoined mouths. After a while Wendy let go and they took a moment to catch their breaths. "I liked that Jasper," Wendy said, her voice coming in pants. "Well then, tell me how you like this." Jasper kissed Wendy's neck and sucked on it gently. "Ooh!" Wendy let out a small squeal.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, do it more!" Wendy said, her eyes drawn wide. Jasper kissed down Wendy's neck and then sucked on her collar bone.

"Aaaah," Wendy breathed smiling at the feel of Jasper's lips on her neck. Jasper continued giving her hickeys each satisfying gasp from Wendy getting louder as he went. Then he kissed up Wendy's neck to her ear and nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"Aaaaaah," Wendy released a long breathy sigh. "Did you like that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Wendy said, raspy from the hickeys. "I want to go farther Jasper, do more to me." Wendy clutched Jasper's hand looking at him with thirsty eyes. "What's next lover, show me more of this fun."

"Going further is simple love, all you have to do is take off your nightgown." Jasper said, he took off his coat so he was wearing simply a button down shirt with suspenders and trousers. He put his coat and shoes to the side, away from the pillows lining the floor. Wendy was at first surprised and embarrassed to take off her dress, but when she saw Jasper take off his coat and thought of all the pleasure she had gotten from him so far she got excited and gladly followed. She undid the first button on her dress but then turned around to let Jasper do the rest, the feel of his arms on her back made her warm with anticipation. She stepped out of her dress and looked at herself, clad in just bra and panties. "Look at you, a girl with such bravery shouldn't be kept in the nursery."

"True," Wendy said after a beat, "But such a handsome boy like you shouldn't be kept in the slums." She ran a hand up Jasper's chest. "Let us not doddle on such things as of now, you do want me to pleasure you, yes?"

"Please" Wendy said

"Well then lie down and let me make you feel good." Jasper said, Wendy laid down and Jasper took to one of her breasts, moving his finger over it in circles, he followed suit with the other. "How's this?" He asked, Wendy scrunched her face. Jasper pulled back, "Should I stop?" he asked.

"Well, no. It's just, it doesn't feel wonderful compared to everything else you've done." Wendy explained. Jasper nodded, "How about this then?" he asked as he started fondling her breasts by moving them up and down and squeezing them. "Ooh, yes that's much better." Wendy said, her face alight again. Jasper pinched one of her nipples and Wendy squealed, "Oooh!" Jasper felt himself go a little harder at the sound of it so he did it to her second nipple and heard her squeal again. He was now all the way hard and didn't want to hide it for long. "May I?" He asked, tapping the clasp of Wendy's bra.

"Yes, please - touch me more." Wendy said, "I love how it feels." Jasper unclasped her bra and set it aside, now he lay over her and kissed her breasts. The he gave one a hickey and Wendy moaned, "Aaah, yes!" She howled. He gave her some more hickeys but he was hard and needed to release, needed friction. "Wendy, can I take these off?" He asked, sliding a finger across her hip.

"Of course dear, I want you to show me the most pleasure I can receive." She said

"Then you'll let me go in you?" Jasper asked, "I have protection."

"Yes love, please do." Wendy said.

Jasper took a condom from his pocket, he undid the fly of his trousers and pulled out his length and put the protection over it. The squeeze made him even more turned on. He looked at Wendy, naked under him, and gleamed. "I'm going in now." He said as he pushed himself into her. Wendy's eyes went wide, "Oooh," she moaned at his first thrust. She was tight, but not to tight, for Wendy had a beautifully curvy body. Jasper grinded his hips against hers and trusted his length all the way into her. Wendy's face was full with feeling. "Is this good?" Jasper said as he grinned against her, feeling the friction between them.

"Yes, go faster." Wendy gasped.

"Ah, ah, ooh! Ooh ooh aaaah!" Wendy moaned in time to Jasper's thrusts. Jasper growled in satisfaction. Then he thrusted into her with all his weight and Wendy was overcome with pleasure she howled in satisfaction. Then they lay together in the afterglow for a while. When Big Ben struck again they awoke. Jasper seductively put Wendy's clothes back on her and put on his shoes. Then they crept back to the latter. "Do consider moving out of the nursery, my Wendy Darling." Jasper whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"I will." Wendy said kissing her boyfriend goodnight. Jasper waited for Wendy to go back into the nursery but as she was climbing his latter he couldn't help but notice how hot she looked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Peter Pan is trans ftm by the way

Chapter Three

"Mother, father, I think I shouldn't like to have my bed in the nursery any longer." Wendy said the next morning after her brothers had gone off to school.

"Well of course dear, we'll make arrangements for it. I'm glad you've come to your senses. Heavens knows why you wanted to stay to begin with." Ms. Darling said, "Dear would you ring for that carpenter, Mr. Heckling I believe his name was? I'm sure he can fix up one of the guest rooms to suit you just fine." Mr. Darling held the earpiece of the phone and called to his wife, "Do you know which extension he is at dear, the operator can't find him in our district."

"I'm going to get my own room next week." Wendy said to Jasper when whence he arrived that night.

"Splendid my love!" Jasper said, "But I've got something in particular for you tonight." He didn't know whether Wendy would like it or not because he'd only ever done it with Issac before, but it couldn't be too different with a girl. The two of them undressed in the playhouse as they had done the night before.

"What are we doing tonight?" Wendy asked as Jasper put on protection. "Well," Jasper started, "You simply put yourself on all fours like so and howl like a dog as you did before." Jasper said between kisses.

"And I'll enjoy it?" Wendy said, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows. She was simply being sceptical but it turned Jasper on.

"We won't know till you try but if you don't I'll stop and we can go back to how we did yesterday." Jasper said, Wendy nodded and got on all fours, her round plump arse turning on Jasper even more. Jasper got on top of her and entered her behind. He trust into her and she moaned and knocked her head back. Jasper sat on her for a bit simply bouncing up and down on her arse and reveling in the sound of her moans. Then he groped her breasts while continuing to trust and Wendy's moans got louder. "Aaaaah!" she cried. Then Jasper pinched one of her nipples and she squealed. Her moans turned to howls and she hit an orgasm.

The week after Jasper and Wendy had sex again and when her parents suspected she commented to John that Nana the dog must have been very scared of some squirrels that night. Thus Wendy finally grew up. Jasper had been sleeping around with a number of teens in town so Wendy broke up with him a few months later. Much later Jasper later married a nice girl he'd been sleeping with who was kind enough not to tell anyone that he was bi and better yet she even let him sleep with his boyfriends on the condition that she was allowed to pen books under his name. Though Wendy had grown up Peter Pan did come back to her one night, a few weeks after she and Jasper had split.

Wendy was acutely aware of how cold her bed was now that she didn't have a boyfriend. It was almost as if her shadow had doubled on the wall. Then it leaped onto her bookshelf. Immediately she realized it must've been Pan's shadow. "Peter? Peter Pan? Are you there?" She got up, and put on her slippers looking out the window for the green clad boy she'd loved all those years before. "Wendy have you seen by shadow?" And there he was, Peter Pan, is his green outfit same as ever, yet his breasts were ever so more appealing to her now. "Peter, it's you! Your shadow is just there, hiding behind _12th Night_." She said, getting a better look at him. Peter caught his shadow and was now sitting on her bed sewing it up. "You look, different Wendy." He said after a while, Wendy looked down at the lingerie she was wearing.

"Oh, yes, this all. It doesn't really matter but I have you know grown up, so if you're looking for John and Micheal I can gladly take you to them."

"Oh no," Peter said, "I'd much rather be here with you. See you, right now, think that because you've grown up you don't belong with me and that you can't go back to Neverland. But that's simply incorrect. You're just a grown up who knows how to have fun, how do you think Hook could come to Neverland, eh? Well I'll tell you, he and Smee had loads of fun in his captain's chambers by night. Now, wouldn't you like to have a little pleasure with me?" Peter asked, untying his tunic. Wendy gravitated towards Peter and began groping his breast before she even noticed. Wendy jumped back. "Go ahead, you know you want to." Peter said, then Wendy stepped closer, she put her hand down Peter's pants and felt he was already wet, she fingered him and he moaned. He pulled out some pixie dust as she fingered him more, he moaned again and the two of them flew off to Neverland to pleasure each other more.


End file.
